One or more enterprises may want to process a relatively large amount of “big data,” such as information associated with warehouse data, internet usage patterns, Internet of Things (“IoT”) observations, life sciences information (e.g., genome and protein data), etc. In such areas, sub-domains have emerged to facilitate specific types of data processing. For example, one entity might process a portion of the data in one way while another entity is processing a different portion of the data in a different way. The re-integration of these sub-processes can be a time consuming, error-prone, and cumbersome task. Moreover, the approaches are not standardized (in part due to the intrinsic nature of the big data problem), which can make re-integration of processed data even more difficult.
It may therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate coordination and management of data processing by various entities in an efficient and accurate manner.